Terrarian
Summary The Terrarian 'is the unnamed protagonist of the Terraria franchise. They appear in a mysterious land named Terraria alongside their guide. Slowly but surely, they started defeating local monstrosities and removing the corruption of the land. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B | Unknown | At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least High 5-A Name: The Terrarian Origin: Terraria Gender: Variable Age: Unknown Classification: Terrarian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Access to many weapons, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Summoning, Magic Staffs and Books that allow for various control over the elements, Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to Status Effects such as Being Poisoned, Freezing Effects, Curses, Confusion and Slowing Effects, Resistance to Lava, Danmaku, Invisibility, Pain Resistance (Can continue to fight unimpeded even when being telepathically inflicted massive amount of pain) | Same as before, Limited Flight, Can turn into a Werewolf or a Merfolk, Invulnerability, Teleportation, Can attack Souls and Intangible beings, Resistance to Soul Manipulation | Same as before Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to break down stone wall with ease) | Unknown | At least Island level (On par with the Wall of Flesh) | At least Island level, likely higher (Much stronger than Before) | At least Dwarf Star level (Easily beat the Celestial Towers and fought on par with the Moon Lord). Can ignore durability to an extent with Luminite bullets and with the Solar Eruption, which can strike through targets without needing to pierce their armor. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lighting from close range) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman '(can easily use weapons over twice as large as himself) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown | At least Island Class | At least Island Class, likely higher | At least Dwarf Star Class Durability: Wall level | Unknown | At least Island level | At least Island level, likely higher | At least Dwarf Star level Stamina: Extremely High, can fight for days non-stop, Low flight Stamina, Runs out of mana easily but has thousands of mana potions that can be used consecutively and instantly Range: Several meters, At least 5000 meters with some ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Healing Potions (usually almost 100), Mana Potions (thousands), Grappling Hook, Portable Spaceship, Cell Phone, Swords, Guns, Bows, Magic Staff, Summoning Staff, Torches, Blocks, multiple armor sets, various accessories, bullets, arrows, etc. Intelligence: Survivor capable of crafting magical artifacts, guns, fine swords and mechanical devices. Weaknesses: Becomes very weak without weapons, armor, and accessories. Must wait 60 seconds to consume another health potion after using one. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Melee Sets= *'Meowmere:' A very powerful sword who throws kitten with rainbow *'Star Wrath:' A powerful sword who make shooting stars falls from the sky *'Solar Eruption:' A fiery flail who burn opponent on contact *'Terrarian:' A weaponised Yoyo who releases homing projectiles *'Daybreak:' Fire lance who keep damaging the target after hitting *'Solar Flare Armor:' Boost physical performances, summons a protective shield that can be used to rams enemies |-|Ranged Sets= *'Phantasm:' Bow that shoots two arrows at sound speed with a damaging after image *'Vortex Beater:' A gun who fires homing bullets alongside a homing rockets. *'S.D.M.G:' Rapid fire machine gun with homing bullets *'Celebration:' Rocket launcher throwing two fire works rockets with each shot *'Vortex Armor:' Boost ranged performances, can activate a stealth mode that boost performance even more and render the user transparent but lower mobility |-|Magic Sets= *'Last Prism:' Laser Beam made out of light with high damage capability, but require a lot of mana *'Lunar Flare:' Magic spells which makes Lunar Flares falls anywhere where the user decide *'Nebula Blaze:' Fires rapid blast of homing magic from Orion's Belt *'Nebula Arcanum:' Fires an homing astral blast that will stick around the target for more damage *'Nebula Armor:' Boost magic capability, hitting target make them drops boost of either mana, damage or life |-|Summoning Sets= *'Rainbow Crystal Staff:' Summons a crystal attacking with light beam *'Stardust Cell Staff:' Summons a flying cell who attack at supersonic speeds *'Stardust Dragon Staff:' Summons a dragon fighting alongside his master *'Lunar Portal Staff:' Summons a portal who fires beam at the target *'Queen Spider Staff:' Summons Spider that will chase down and attack enemies. *'Stardust Armor:' Boost number of minions and their strength, summons a Stardust guardian who attacks enemies with a short-range energy blast around it, can be placed anywhere at will and distract foes. Total Jojo rip-off. |-|Potions= *'Invisibility Potion:' Self Explanatory *'Inferno Potion:' Create a ring of fire who burns everything around the drinker *'Gills Potion:' Let the user breathes in water *'Water Walking Potion:' Self Explanatory, works on others liquid too *'Obsidian Skin Potion:' Gives immunity to lava *'Hunter Potion:' Gives the user sight of every hostile enemy around him, even hidden or invisible ones *'Gravity Potion:' Can reverse his own gravity to falls upwards |-|Accessories= *'Ankh Shield:' Gives immunity to many debuffs and flinching *'Wings:' Give limited flight *'Bundles of Balloon:' Gives quadruple jump *'Cross Necklace:' Allows for 15 seconds of invulnerability upon hit. *'Celestial Stone:' Turns the terrarian into a Werewolf at night and a Merfolk in water. *'Frozen Turtle Shell': Halves damage when he drops below half health. *'Gravity Globe:' Allows the Terrarian to reverse Gravity while on a surface. |-|Other= *'Celestials Monolith:' Can move the Moon closer to the Earth to have a beautiful backyard view *'Lunar Hook:' A 4-sided magical hook who apparently can pulls the Moon down *'Master Ninja Gear:' Let the user dodges any attack with a 10% chance and gives them the ability to dash *'Portal Gun:' Same as in the game Portal. *'Magic Mirror:' Teleports the Terrarian home Key: Base | Early Game | Mid Game | Mid-Late Game '''| '''End of Game Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Terraria Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5